List of Phineas and Ferb characters
Main Characters The following characters have appeared in every episode of the series to this point. Phineas Flynn-One of the shows titular characters, alongside his step-brother strives to make every day of summer excellent. Ferb Fletcher-The other titular character, speaks very little, though a master of engineering, alongside his step-brother strives to make every day of summer vacation an adventure. Candace Flynn-Older sister of the titular characters, main part in plot consists of "busting" her brothers, though on several occasions she has instead focused on being a normal teenager or even helping her brothers in their schemes. Perry/Agent P-Pet of the titular characters, forms the subplot as a secret agent foiling nemesis Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Heinz Doofenshmirtz-Nemesis of Perry the platypus, Often has plans to take over Tri-State Area. Major Monogram-Agent P's boss at the Agency. Minor Characters The following characters have appeared in several episodes often playing large parts, though sometimes appearing in only cameos. Linda Flynn-Mother of the titular characters, is unaware of the boys schemes despite Candace's attempts to reveal them as linda is always too late Lawrence Fletcher-Father of the titular characters, has been informed of several of the boys schemes but doesn't seem to mind much. Baljeet Patel-Phineas and Ferb's Indian friend who helps the boys with several of their plans, enjoys math and often loses his underwear. Buford Von Stom-Phineas and Ferb's tormentor/friend, has joined them in several plans. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro-Phineas and Ferb's close friend and neighbor, member of the Fireside Girls, has a crush on Phineas and has joined the boys in more plans then any other. The Other Fireside Girls-The rest of Isabella's troop, they often help her and the boys in their daily plans. Django Brown-friend of the boys, son of a noted artist, doesn't help in as many plans as other friends. Jeremy Johnson-Candace's crush/boyfriend, works at Mr. Slushee Dawg, appears to have feelings for Candace just as she does for him. Stacy Hirano-Candace's best friend, often talks on the phone to her about her brothers or Jeremy. Jenny-Candace's friend, talks to Candace on the phone sometimes. Karl the Intern-Intern at the Agency, that Agent P works at, good at disguises. Charlene Doofenshmirtz-Heinz's ex-wife, and daughter of Vanessa, her relationship with her ex-husband appears to be on good terms. Suzy Johnson-Jeremy's little sister, competitor with Candace over who is Jeremy's "Favorite Girl". Vanessa Doofenshmirtz-Heinz's daughter, like Candace often tries to "bust" her father. Grandpa Flynn-The titular characters maternal grandfather, wisecracking jovial man who enjoys singing. Grandma Flynn-The titular characters maternal grandmother, once a roller-derby champion now lives out in the middle of nowhere with husband. Grandpa Fletcher-The titular characters paternal grandfather, once the famous "Flying Fishmonger" lives in England with his wife, often speaks in a way in which Ferb has to translate. Grandma Fletcher-The titular characters paternal grandmother, lives in London with husband. Category:Lists One-Time Characters Danny-Lead Singer and Guitarist for Love Handle, works at Danny's Music Shop. Swampy-Drummer for Love Handle, also known as Sherman, works at Public Library. J.B.-President of Hardy-Har Toy Company, where Phineas and Ferb briefly worked, didn't wear clothes to work once. Charles-Neighbor of Grandma and Grandpa Fletcher, resembles Jeremy causing Candace to briefly have a crush on him when the family visited London. Professor Destructicon-Known as Kevin to his friends, Dr. Doofenshmirtz mentor who wanted to set fire to the sun. Bobbi Fabulous-Bass Player from Love Handle, works at Bobbi's hair salon where Linda gets her hair done.